Experiments will be conducted in humans and primates to determine whether there exists an augmented capacity for the processing of visual information at the termination of saccadic eye movements. This is predicted from the nature and temporal qualities of LGN PGO waves recorded with eye movements in cats. The relation of such a process to visual disabilities in humans will be studied.